Mine
by Elly Phantomhive
Summary: What happens when Ichigo finds a strange little blue and white kitten on his way home from school? YAOI AU OOC and general filth in later chapters :P
1. Chance meeting

**Okay~! So I finally managed to upload something new! Dont blame me it was my laptops fault! And I had to study ¬¬ {fully qualified in childcare and pediatric first aid hahaha :3 } **

**Dont own any Bleach characters, man smex and utter filth in later chapters ;D 3 **

Ichigo took the same route home from school every day without much in the spectacular events happened but that was before one hot and sunny day on July 18th that was the day that will always be remembered as the day that changed his life... Ichigo was walking back on said day when he saw the strangest kitten he'd ever seen. For one it was blue and white, yes even though Ichigo had rubbed his eyes several times there on the floor in front of his feet was a tiny kitten no bigger than his hand with a white body (well grey body the poor thing was filthy) and blue ears with a little blue tuft of hair on its head and a pair of teal ears. The kitten looked up at Ichigo and his heart just melted ok he had a soft spot for cats they were cute and elegant and just so loveable. Before he could see the logic in the craziness that was forming in his head he gently picked the kitten up and finished his walk home.

It took a further 10 minutes before Ichigo and Kitten (he'd decide on a name later) were standing outside his apartment door as he fumbled with his keys. Ichigo slipped off his shoes, without setting Kitten down, and made a beeline for the kitchen before pulling out a can of tuna, tipping it onto a plate and setting it down on the floor with Kitten and wandering off to run himself a bath.  
>"Haha you must have been hungry little one" Ichigo laughed as he returned to sit next to Kitten a few minutes later to find an empty plate. Kitten brushed his head up against the boy's leg purring all the while. "You're so cute!"<p>

Kitten sat on the bathroom floor and watched wide eyed as the tall orange haired boy in front of him began to strip naked discarding each item on the floor, forgotten a soon as it left his hand. Kitten's heart began to race as the boy's hands moved to his boxers slowly pulling them down to reveal what was hidden underneath.

Was it just him or was Kitten ...staring...? Ichigo pushed the thought to the back of his mind and climbed into the bath, sighing as the hot water washed over his skin he laid back into the water so that only his head was above water and closed his eyes.

"Mind if I join ya?" a gruff voice whispered in the strawberry's ear causing his eyes to fly open and almost drown in shock.

"W-who are you ?"

"Names Grimmjow" Ichigo looked into beautiful blue eyes and pushed the face away before starting to climb out of the tub.

"I don't know how you got in here but..." Ichigo looked down to the man who was crouching on the floor in his bathroom. He was totally naked. Chocolate coloured orbs gazed over his tanned skin, his firm sculpted body, over his perfect abs and lower to his... oh my ... Ichigo blushed and mentally shook himself from his increasingly dirty thoughts.

"You brought me in here..." The Blunette looked puzzled at the younger male's obvious disapproval.

"I did no such thing! I would have noticed bringing you in here now get out!"

Grimmjow's expression fell and he looked to the floor. Suddenly there was a soft pop and sitting where Grimmjow was only seconds before was Kitten. Ichigo's knees went weak as he flopped back into the bath successfully splashing water over the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a sopping wet blue fluff ball stalk across the room to sit next to the door. At least he was clean now.  
>Grimmjow sat in the corner thoroughly soaked and shivering. Was his owner not happy with him that way? He told him to get out ... but he didn't want to leave... He knows he'd be happy here ...He'd just have to get his firey master to change his mind!<p>

Realising he was slowly turning into a raisin Ichigo eventually got out of the bath thoughts plagued by what had happened... Kitten ...was called Grimmjow... and he's a ...Man?  
>Without realising how he got there Ichigo flopped down on to his bed, still only wrapped in his towel and closed his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.<p>

Still in Kitten form Grimmjow padded into Ichigo's room to find him fast asleep. This was his chance! If he could make Master happy then Master would let him stay! Carefully he hopped on to the bed, a distinctive pop filled the air and a very human looking Grimmjow was sat next to Ichigo. The Blunette's eyes gazed at the Orange head's sleeping face, how innocent and calm it looked now that that scary scowl was gone.

Grimmjow slowly crawled over his master and tenderly licked his cheek whilst his hand slowly moved to his hand to the towel that adorned the orange heads narrow hips, and delicately lifting the folds of material revealing his flaccid cock.

Grimmjow let the towel drop gently taking Ichigo's member in his hand before tentatively licking around the head causing a muffled sound to come from Ichigo's lips.  
>Taking that as a sign to continue Grimmjow took the other mans cock into his mouth and slowly began to suck. This is how the humans do it right?<p>

Ichigo was having a wonderful dream, so good it almost felt real. It really did feel like his rapidly hardening member was sliding in and out of a delicious heat while large hands firmly gripped his thighs, and if it's a dream it would be okay for Ichigo to rock his hips up thrusting his hard on into that sinful mouth. It would be okay to reach out and entwine his fingers is Grimmjow's sky blue locks.  
>Grimmjow smirked as he felt Ichigo buck his hips, he pulled back until only the head was in his mouth and began to lick and suck on it like a lollipop enjoying the sleepy moans that came from Ichigo's lips. Before sliding Ichigo's cock back into his mouth and began to deep throat him.<p>

Ichigo's grip on Grimmjow's hair tightened as he awoke in the throws of his orgasm filling Grimmjow's mouth with his hot seed. Ichigo relaxed, panting in his bed he lay there staring at the ceiling before the slow realisation that he was awake dawned on him... with a jolt he looked down to see Grimmjow's head resting against his thigh, a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Didja like it Master?"

Ichigo fell out of bed, landing face first on the floor.

**Sorry I know its short . but there are more chapters to come I'm thinking 4 more ... ANYWAY! I hope you liked it. And sorry its been so long I'll be back with another chapter soon. :P 3**


	2. Morning Glory

**Chapter 2**

**i don't own bleach or any of its characters, ****man smex and utter filth in later chapters ;D**

Ichigo lay face down on his bed (no more pleasant- I mean surprises, no more surprises that way) he'd kicked Kitten out of his room, thrown pillows and blankets on the sofa and booted the bluenette up the butt slamming the door shut behind him. Ichigo now fully dressed drifted off to into an uneasy sleep.

Sunlight poured in through the window causing Ichigo to frown in his sleep, reluctantly he rolled over onto his back promptly having a mini heart attack thinking he was late for school before realising it was Saturday.

With a sigh he rolled out of bed, his stomach was shouting at him and he needed to pacify it. Ichigo trudged from his room and pulling open the door, he was halfway to the kitchen when he noticed the bluenette sat cross legged on the sofa. The naked bluenette.

"AHHHH! COVER YOURSELF KITTEN!" Ichigo screamed as he slapped his hands over his face. It wasn't that he didn't like what he was seeing he just wasn't used to it being flashed at him... and kitten was well a kitten.

Grimmjow smirked and got up off of the sofa while the younger male wasn't looking and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist from behind. "My name is Grimmjow, Master" the older male purred into his ear. Ichigo squeaked and tried to wriggle free but had no luck whatsoever.

"There's no point in trying to escape Master" Grimmjow purred as he nuzzled Ichigo's neck one hand slowly moving from his waist to the thin black cloth that was his pajama trousers. Ichigo whimpered as Grimmjow groped him, feeling the last of his resolve ebbing away. Ichigo was losing all ability to string a coherent thought together as skilled fingers teased his rapidly hardening member.

Grimmjow smiled against the younger males blush stained skin, his own morning wood becoming more and more apparent as it pressed against Ichigo's lower back. "I can do you right here on the floor Master"

Ichigo's body stiffened as that deep, sexy purr cut through the lust that was building in his brain.

Sense quickly returning to him, Ichigo broke free and ran straight for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. In one swift movement Ichigo flipped down the lid of the toilet, whipped down his trousers and sat on the closed lid.

Images of a certain bluenette filled his mind as his hand moved on its own. Grimmjow's lean, yet muscular physique, his long toned legs that lead up to narrow hips perfect abs. Ichigo's hand moved faster as his eyes closed his head tipped back to rest on the wall behind him. The boy's mind continued to picture the sexy bluenette, his chiseled features, strong jaw beautiful, blue eyes, rebellious blue hair... Ichigo was so close to cumming he stroked his erection faster, rotating his hand slightly each time it reached the head. Ichigo squeezed slightly and bit his bottom lip hard as his body was racked with his orgasm a strangled moan escaping his lips despite his best efforts, thick ribbons of cum splashed onto his hand and thighs as Ichigo rode out the last of his orgasm, breathless.

Grimmjow smirked to himself as he wandered back over to the sofa taking a seat with his legs spread, erection standing proudly between his legs. He had been listening to the breathy moans coming from behind the closed bathroom door and when they finally stopped he left. A small click of a lock a few minutes later caught his attention and he looked over towards the bathroom just in time to see Ichigo frozen on the other side of the room.

"You gunna help me with this Master?" Grimmjow motioned towards his stiff cock, a feral grin on his face as the other male turned cherry red.

"D-do it yourself bastard!" Ichigo yelled as he ran towards his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Grimmjow could only laugh as he began jerking himself off to the image of Ichigo's face.

.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~

So what did you think? Grimmjow's becoming more dominant ne? I couldn't leave him as a tearful little thing but he does still have a sweet side, you'll see later ;} Reviews make the writer happy and motivated! Thanks for reading~~


	3. We need to talk

Sorry it took so long for an update! Life's been kinda... hectic of late then i got writers block... well not block per se but more of a jam... too many ideas trying to escape at once and no idea how to start off...but it's here now and that's what counts right?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mine ch.3

Ichigo was embarrassed as hell. He sat on the floor with his back against his bedroom door, listening to muffled grunts that floated like distant music through the door and filling his mind with rather... provocative images of a certain bluenette. Letting his eyes slip closed Ichigo let his imagination run free, his fantasies of the older male becoming more explicit when suddenly he was pulled out of his reverie by a gentle knock on the door. The orangette's eyes flew open as he began to stand to open the door. "H-hold on!" what greeted him however wasn't what he expected. Ichigo's eyes settled where he thought Grimmjow should be standing but the space was unoccupied.

"Meow"

It took a second for the soft sound to register in Ichigo's mind before he hesitantly looked down to find the tiny blue and white kitten he'd brought home only yesterday... wait yesterday? Surely it was longer than that right? His musings were interrupted by said kitten meowing and brushing against his foot then sauntering off in the direction of the kitchen. Coming to an abrupt stop before the fridge and looking expectantly at Ichigo, who couldn't help but smile before following Grimmjow. "Hungry huh?" Ichigo bent down and gently picked Grimmjow up then opened the fridge. "What do you want?"

Ichigo could almost see Grimmjow's brow crease in concentration as he looked over the items in the fridge

It only took him a minute to decide before he held out a little white paw, pointing the best he could to a plate of fish on the middle shelf. Ichigo grabbed the plate and Grimmjow watched longingly as it passed by him and placed on the dining table. Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo with what the strawberry would describe as a 'what the fuck are you doing with my breakfast?' look. The teen could barely hold back a laugh as he held out the hand with Grimmjow on next to the table.

Grimmjow looked from the fish to Ichigo and back to the fish before gracefully leaping off Ichigo's hand and onto the table. Finally! Breakfast. Grimmjow was starving and happily stripped the fish from its bones purring as he ate and only vaguely aware of Ichigo moving around in the background.

Once Ichigo's own breakfast of pancakes had been prepared he took a seat opposite Grimmjow and ate quietly as he watched the little kitten with interest.

"We're gunna have to talk soon you know?"

Grimmjow paused and looked up giving Ichigo a slight nod before returning to his food.

Half an hour later found Ichigo rummaging through his drawers looking for something Grimmjow could wear in his human form. They needed to talk and there's no way he'd be able to concentrate looking at... well looking at Grimmjow in his... natural state... finally he found a pair of denim shorts and a white t-shirt that were too big for him. These would do. Grimmjow would have to do without boxers there's

absolutely no way Ichigo would be sharing his boxers! Gathering up the clothes he'd pulled out Ichigo wandered back into the living room, having already dressed himself in black skinny jeans and his favourite black and white stripy sweater, and found Grimmjow sitting on the sofa still in kitten form.

"Here put these on" Ichigo placed the clothes on the sofa next to the kitten, who looked at the pile then at Ichigo before a 'pop' filled the room.

"WARN ME FIRST ASSHOLE!" Ichigo turned scarlet and turned away from the naked man on his sofa.

Ichigo was rewarded with a snigger as the bluenette put on the clothes given to him. Ichigo still had his hands clamped over his eyes a few minutes later when a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"All done"

Ichigo slowly moved his fingers and gasped slightly. Clothes that were too big for Ichigo clung to Grimmjow's muscular frame, accentuating the man's gorgeous physique, broad shoulders, muscular arms, tight abs, narrow hips and long lean legs.

"You done staring? You said you wanted to talk..." Grimmjow grinned as he teased the younger boy.

"S-shut up a-and sit down!"

Grimmjow did as he was told and waited for Ichigo to continue.

"Okay... I have questions... first what are you?"

"I'm a cat..."

"Normal cats don't transform into gorgeous men!" Ichigo flushed beet red as he realised what he said but only a small smirk dancing on the edges of Grimmjow's lips showed he'd heard.

"Shh and let me finish. I'm a cat, but I can transform into a human. Long ago I was the familiar of a white witch...

She lived in a small village on the edge of a forest. She was very kind and all the villagers would come to her for potions for all sorts of ailments, illnesses and other things... anyway when I was just a baby I was abandoned by my mother and Shiloh found me when out foraging for ingredients. She rushed me back to her cottage and nursed me back to health, and as I grew stronger so did my desire to stay with Shiloh. She was my best friend and taught me how to transform into a human. It's all I ever asked of her, I wanted to show her how much I loved her and appreciated her saving my life. I'd do chores around her house or collect ingredients for potions. I was eternally in her debt."

Ichigo sat in silence as he listened to Grimmjow's tale, fascinated by the details of a previous life Grimmjow lead.

"So that's who I am..." The bluenette trailed off.

"Do you have anywhere to live...?" Ichigo whispered almost afraid to break the silence.

"No"

"Do... do you want to live with me...?"

Grimmjow grinned. "I'd love to."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.So what did you think? Some of Grimmy's past was revealed! More to come! Depending on how carried away I get this is might become my longest story yet! Thanks for reading/reviewing/favourite and following! Please please review. ^_^


	4. Feeling Brave

**I have never updated this fast! I actually had no idea where this chapter was going when I started it so forgive me if its a little odd lol. The good news is I'm already half way into chapter 5 (Which I'm pleased to say won't be the last one! :D) so y'all will get that tomorrow probably! But for now enjoy ch.4!**

Mine ch. 4

Ichigo was asleep. Grimmjow wasn't. The feline was staring out of the window at the full moon. He'd always loved the full moon because it reminded him of Shiloh, their beauty was similar in the way that made you want to touch it with an almost longing that made your heart ache when you knew that once you did that innocent beauty would be gone forever, soiled by your unworthy touch. Even now Grimmjow could still remember her face, could recall it to the forefront of his memory like he'd only seen her that morning. Grimmjow could still see her milky pale skin, her big beautiful brown eyes, heart shaped mouth and her long auburn hair that she always wore down around her shoulders unless she was working or thinking. Grimmjow remembered how she loved to read poetry in the evenings, sitting in her favourite arm chair by the fire. The bluenette loved to watch her read, noticing small habits that Shiloh herself didn't know she had. How she played with a lock of her hair as she read, twisting it around her finger or how her brow would crease slightly when she came across something she didn't understand or agree with.

Grimmjow sighed as padded over to the sofa and laid down, pulling the thick blanket Ichigo had given him up to his ears as he closed his eyes. One last thought drifted through his tired mind. Grimmjow would never, ever let anyone die for him again.

Ichigo was slightly surprised when he woke up first and without incident, he rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes and rolled out of bed. Crossing the room in a few short strides Ichigo gently opened his bedroom door, just in case, and was greeted by a sleeping bluenette.

He felt a strange mixture of warmth and affection stir in the pit of his stomach and before he knew it his feet were carrying him over to the sofa. The teen stood there for a moment unsure as to what to do next when Grimmjow smiled in his sleep. Ichigo reciprocated with a smile that would remain unseen by the bluenette and before sense could talk him out of it, Ichigo sat down on the floor next to the sleeping man.

Ichigo's eyes wandered over the man's angular features and took in just how handsome the man was, even in this defenseless state. Grimmjow's sky blue hair, spread out over the pillow, looked irresistible and the teen was desperate to touch it. This would probably be his only chance because he'd rather die than give the other man the satisfaction of knowing his desire and seeing the smug smile that would undoubtedly cross his features with such knowledge.

Tentatively, Ichigo reached out and touched the chaotic blue tresses, surprised at how soft they were. Growing in confidence the boy ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair, smiling to himself before withdrawing his slender fingers. Grimmjow slept on and Ichigo reached out again, this time he caressed the sleeping man's face, gently tracing Grimmjow's features with feather-like touches across his eyelids down the bridge of his nose and across his lips. Ichigo's pink tongue peeked out from between his own lips to trace across his bottom lip, mimicking the action of his thumb.

Ichigo was fighting a losing battle with his self control and before he knew it or could stop himself (at this point in time Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted to stop himself) he had pressed his plump lips against the other mans slightly thinner ones.

Just as he was about to pull away a strong hand found its way to the back of his neck keeping him in place and preventing him from breaking the kiss. Ichigo gasped in surprise and the other man used this opportunity to press his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, mapping out every inch of the hot cavern that he could reach.

Ichigo melted into the kiss, his eyes slipped closed and a swarm of butterflies fluttered maniacally in his stomach.

Grimmjow was elated. What an unexpected way to wake up. This gorgeous boys hands delicately tracing his features and then kissing him so softly! Grimmjow had woken up the moment the boy had started playing with his hair but he wanted to see where this was going, and he didn't want to startle the boy. But now Ichigo had started this he was taking it as permission to take things further. His strong hands reached down to the teen's hips and pulled him closer lifting him into his lap at the same time.

Ichigo was taken by surprise, suddenly being pulled on top of the bluenette... Ichigo straddled the other mans slim hips and pressed his chest against Grimmjow's.

Ichigo was being so compliant... how cute. Grimmjow broke the kiss to press hot kisses on the teens tan neck. Ichigo moaned gently, a sound that went straight to Grimmjow's groin. Moving up to Ichigo's ear

Grimmjow gently nibbled the cartilage whilst gently rocking his hips against the boy above him.

Ichigo was rapidly losing the fight against the hard on that was rapidly forming in his boxers. He could feel the pressure of Grimmjow's own arousal pressing against his inner thigh.

"Grimm..." Ichigo moaned softly and the older male almost instantly released his ear.

Ichigo wanted more. He wanted to cum. And he wanted to now. He couldn't wait anymore. Ichigo sat up lifting his hips off the other man who watched him with interest.

Before Grimmjow could react the blanket was yanked off of him and thrown on the floor. A smile stretched across his lips as he watched Ichigo's lust filled honey orbs take in his naked body inch by inch until he got to Grimmjow's large erection standing proudly from his body.

Ichigo shifted awkwardly as he pulled down his pajama pants and boxers revealing his own impressive arousal. Deciding it was time to take back control of the situation Ichigo leaned forwarded again hissing in pleasure at the friction such an action caused between their erections. Simultaneously Ichigo attacked Grimmjow's neck and wrapped a slim hand round both their erections languidly, at first, stroking their arousals.

Grimmjow grunted and bucked his hips into the teens grasp, willing him to go faster and squeeze harder. The erotic feeling of his cock pressed against Ichigo's and that sinful mouth on his neck was driving him wild. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's chin and pulled him into a lust filled kiss before reaching down and grabbing his ass.

Ichigo's hand sped up as the heat that pooled in his stomach began to build, hurtling him towards his release as he kissed Grimmjow back. Ichigo's strokes became erratic as he moaned into the kiss and squeezed their cocks slightly; he was lost to the desire that had over taken him.

Grimmjow grunted into the kiss unable to hold back anymore and let his orgasm take him over, cum splashing across his and Ichigo's abs in thick, sticky ropes.

Ichigo's broke the kiss panting as his own orgasm hit seconds later, his cum dribbling over the head of Grimmjow's cock and dripping onto his abs, mixing with his already cooling sperm. Ichigo collapsed on top of Grimmjow, his arm unable to hold him up anymore.

Both men lay there for a few minutes before Grimmjow broke the blissful silence smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"Are you going to wake me up like that every day?"

Ichigo blushed scarlet. "Shut up you ass!"

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo in a protective hug. "You know you love me." He smiled confidently.

**So now you know a little more about Shiloh! You can probably tell Grimmy was in love with her. But alas! It was unrequited! Or was it? I'll never tell! well not now anyway. ;P if you review, I'll tell you more about Grimmy's past. :3**


	5. Lets go on a date

**I'm not sure how I feel about this... but it's not going to get any better so... I'll make it up to you in the next chapter I promise! Bad news is you can't have it for about a week but anyway! I hope you don't hate this chapter! XD**

Mine ch.5

How long the two men laid there cuddled up to each other neither the orangette nor the feline could say. Both felt too comfortable in the others embrace. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Ichigo spoke.

"Listen... I was thinking... maybe we could go out today, get you some clothes and maybe get something to eat...?"

Grimmjow couldn't help the chuckle that rose in his throat. "Are you asking me out on a date Ichiberry?"

Ichigo hid his face in Grimmjow's chest and gently thumped him. "Yes now shut up and answer me dumbass"

Grimmjow let out a laugh like thunder and watched the tips of Ichigo's ears, the only bit of his face that he could still see, turn strawberry red. "Sure, let's go on a date"

Ichigo looked up a look of surprised relief on his face. "R-really?"

Grimmjow smiled and kissed the top of his berry's head "Yeah, I don't see why not. Unless you wana stay here and make love on the sofa" Grimmjow grinned oh how he loved teasing the boy.

Once both men were dressed Ichigo grabbed his wallet and keys and lead Grimmjow by the hand out of the apartment before locking his front door.

Grimmjow was loving this. They were walking into town because Ichigo didn't drive, and almost everyone they passed was staring. Not the 'I'm staring but I don't want you to notice' but full on 'I'm staring and I don't care if you notice ow! I just walked into a lamp post' kinda staring. Grimmjow found the attention funny as hell. It'd been a while since he'd been outside in his human form, he'd forgotten how funny people could be and he reveled in the attention. Ichigo on the other hand was feeling more than uncomfortable, and was considering going home. He hated being stared at and spent most of his time trying to go unnoticed. This was usually a difficult task due to his unusually bright orange hair.

Grimmjow looked down at his berry. Yes Grimmjow had decided that Ichi was his whether he liked it or not. Though he had the sneaking suspicion that Ichi liked it, he just had to make it official.

"So where are we going anyway?" Grimmjow asked the uncomfortable teen next to him.

"Urahara's shop. Its where I get all my clothes" Ichigo looked up at the bluenette and visibly relaxed as honey met cyan.

"Sounds fun, these clothes are too tight anyway." Grimmjow leaned close to Ichigo's ear, his breath tickling his skin as the bluenette spoke. "Makes me wana take them off."

A blush stained Ichigo's cheeks as his mind was filled with images of the naked male from that morning.

Grimmjow halted the teen and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away and walking onwards to goodness knows where as he didn't know where he was going.

Stunned Ichi stood there for a minute before turning beet red realising people were /staring/ and made the quick decision to jog and catch up to the bluenette who was about to wander off in the wrong direction.

"This way" Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand and steered him in the opposite direction.

Grimmjow smirked. "If you wanted to hold my hand all you had to do was ask"

The teen yelped and tried to pull his hand from the larger one wrapped around his. "T-that's not-! Bastard let go!" Grimmjow laughed as the teen worked himself up before letting go, much to Ichigo's, visible, relief.

The rest of the journey passed in silence. Not awkward silence though, it was comfortable and allowed Ichigo to retreat into his thoughts. In two and a half short days his life had been turned upside down. On Friday evening he thought he was taking in an unusually cute blue and white kitten, Friday night had found him getting his dick sucked by said kitten who wasn't really a kitten but a sinfully sexy man. He didn't even want to think about the events that had transpired on Saturday morning but that afternoon/evening had resulted in him finding out a little about Grimmjow's past... he wanted to know more but he'd let Grimmjow tell him in his own time, there was no rush. After all they lived together now. A small smile worked its way across his lips, replacing his customary scowl.

Grimmjow watched the boy, interest piqued, he was clearly deep in thought about something but that didn't deter his feet from leading them towards this fashion shop that was Ichigo's favourite store. As much as Grimmjow wanted to know what the orange haired teen was thinking he couldn't bring himself to break the silence that had fallen between them. It was the smile that broke him, his natural feline curiosity taking over. "what's so funny?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow and the look on his face was one that almost stopped him in his tracks. Ichigo was smiling. Not like the previous one from only seconds before... this one was beautiful. And huge. It made Ichigo's honey orbs shine. If you asked Grimmjow later to describe it to you he wouldn't be able to. He wasn't stupid... but he just didn't have the... /vocabulary/ ... any word he thought of just didn't seem right...

"We're here!" Ichigo was still smiling as they entered the store and wandered through the women's section straight to where Ichigo knew the best men's clothes were. "wait here I'm going to pick some things for you" Grimmjow grunted in response as the boy left him alone with his musings. Really. What was this boy doing to him? Of course he'd been instantly attracted to the boy, he'd noticed Ichigo long before he'd let Ichigo notice him, but this was getting a bit ridiculous. He still knew nothing about the boy and yet for the second time in his life he was falling in-

"I'm back! Here try these on in the changing room" Ichigo thrust a small pile of clothes into his arms.

"Do what?" Grimmjow looked slightly alarmed as the young male pushed him into a cubicle and closed the curtain. "strip off the clothes you're wearing and try on one of the outfits I gave you then come out so I can see what you look like"

Silence. Ichigo thought maybe Grimmjow was still unsure when literally a minute later the curtain opened again and Grimmjow stepped out wearing the first of three outfits.

Grimmjow felt a little uncomfortable. He wasn't really used to wearing human clothes, he didn't really like it either but when he stepped in front of Ichigo, the look on the others face was enough to convince him to start liking it.

Grimmjow looked hot. Well he always looked hot but now even more so. Ichigo congratulated himself on his great taste in clothes. Grimmjow was wearing a black pair of slightly baggy jeans, which had very strategically placed holes. The largest one was over his right knee another was on his upper left thigh, there was another but it was on the back of his left thigh. Grimmjow was also wearing a fitted white t-shirt the same as the one he had been wearing but the right size. And a pair of black and sky blue sneakers to top it all off.

"You look great! Now try on the other two!"

The 'other two' consisted of a black shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans and a black wife beater with a pair of 3/4 length black basketball shorts. Oh Ichigo almost forgot the boxers by far his favourite items they were black silk. He had similar ones but they were white.

"Where'd you get so much money from?" Grimmjow asked curiously as they left the shop, arms full of bags.

"My dad. He's a doctor I moved out of his house when i turned 16 but he spends me a weekly allowance so I don't have to work till I finish my studies..."

"Sweet deal."

"Yeah I can't complain. It could be worse you know? "

Grimmjow nodded thoughtfully.

"So you hungry yet? I know this great place owned by a mad woman. Foods great though."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo eyes wide. "How mad?"

Ichigo laughed. Like bells. Just like her. Grimmjow fought the knot in his stomach.

"You'll see." And annoyingly Ichigo left it at that before leading Grimmjow to, in Ichigo's opinion, the best restaurant in town. (Even if it /was/ owned by a mad woman.)

**Who could the crazy lady be? Review and I'll tell ya! You know you wana know who she is! Oh! And more info about Shiloh and Grimmjow's past coming soon! ^~^**


	6. Dinner and exhibitionism

**The chapter kinda ran away with me, it wrote itself. XD**

Mine ch.6

Ichigo was taking Grimmjow to Las Noches, it was the best Chinese restaurant in town despite its obviously Spanish name. The building itself looked like it had been picked up out of China and dropped down in the middle of Karakura. Las Noches was a red building with a slanting roof with gold edges. The doors were black wood with two large golden dragons painted on. As well as the best Chinese food in town, Las Noches also had 9 of best looking waiting staff around as well as a beautiful, yet thoroughly strange, owner. Ichigo really didn't know how her husband managed not to go crazy himself!

Ichigo had barely closed the door behind him when he was glomped hard!

"ICHI~~GO!"

"Waah!" Ichigo couldn't move. He was thoroughly pinned to the floor by the crazy woman with sea green hair.

Grimmjow was so taken aback he didn't know what to do, he hadn't even seen the woman coming until it was too late. She moved like a ninja! An irritated sigh cut through his thoughts like a hot knife through butter, causing Grimmjow to jump in surprise. THIS PLACE IS FULL OF FREAKING NINJAS! Grimmjow looked up to the source and came face to face with a tall beanpole of a man, dressed in an expensive looking black suit. Long raven hair fell around his shoulders and he wore an eye patch on his right eye. Ninja pirate? Grimmjow almost smiled at the thought.

"Nel, honey, you have to let go of poor Ichigo. "

"But Nnoi I don't wana~!" The woman called Nel replied.

"You have to Nel, people are staring again." The man's voice was calm and loving despite an air of irritation about his body language. Reluctantly Nel let go of Ichigo and got to her feet, before holding out a hand to help Ichigo up.

Every time. Every freaking time. As soon as he walked through the door Nel pinned him before he could even see her coming! She was a friend of his fathers and he could see why, they were both over enthusiastic weirdos! Despite that he was very fond of Nel and considered her family.

"You're going to kill me one day"

Nel giggled as she smoothed out the mint green Chinese dress she was wearing. "I won't!"

Ichigo sighed and glanced at Grimmjow, who looked rather awkward and a little scared. Ichigo fought a laugh that was rising in his throat. "Ahem. Nel, Nnoitra this is my... friend Grimmjow"

Nnoitra held out his hand for Grimmjow to shake. "Pleasure to meet you"

"Kyah! He's just as cute as Ichigo!" Nel super glomped Grimmjow to the floor.

"Nel." Nnoitra sighed. He really had no idea why he loved this crazy woman so much but Kami help him, he did.

It felt like forever before Grimmjow was let up off the floor. He wasn't sure he liked this Nel very much. She was much too loud.

"I'm sorry about my wife; she has a weakness for cute things." Nnoitra looked irritated. "You should see the collection of teddy bears she has forces me to keep in our bedroom"

"Let me show you to a table~!" Nel interrupted in a sing song voice.

Grimmjow and Ichigo followed Nel to a table in the corner. It was the best table in the house

Nowhere near the toilets, far enough from the front door that their conversation wasn't interrupted by the noises outside every time the door opened. The two sat down and were handed menus by Nel (Nnoitra had wandered off mumbling something about the busy life of a matre'd.)

"Halibel will be by to take your order in a minute"

"Thanks Nel"

Nel skipped off in the direction her husband was last seen walking in.

Grimmjow was severely baffled at what in the hell had gone on in the last fifteen minutes. Gingerly he opened the menu and glanced down at the cursive font in front of him, before looking back up a minute later.

"I have no idea what any of this stuff is..." Grimmjow grimaced. He hated admitting he didn't know something.

"Shall I order for you?" Ichigo smiled. Grimmjow looked so cute, all flustered and awkward, the orangette drank the sight in. He'd probably not get to see that expression again.

"Sure." Grimmjow avoided looking at the boy as he closed the menu and rested his chin on his fist.

It only took a few minutes for Ichigo to decide what to eat, he knew what he liked to eat after all.

"Are you ready to order?" Grimmjow looked up at the pretty dark skinned waitress standing next to their table, notepad in hand. She had short blonde hair with two long skinny braids at one side. She, like Nel, had on a Chinese dress but hers was midnight blue with gold embroidery. A name tag on her ample bosom read "Halibel"

"Yes thanks. We'll have salt and chilli squid, sweet and sour chicken, special fried rice and noodles" Ichigo smiled at the pretty girl as she finished writing their order.

"Would you like any drinks?"

"Yes I'll have a jasmine tea and " he looked at Grimmjow waiting for him to fill in the drink he wanted. Grimmjow however just shrugged. "Make that two teas please"

"Very well, your food will be with you shortly." and with that Halibel left.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow. "I hope you like what I ordered."

"I'm sure I will" Grimmjow smiled deviously, a plan formulating in his mind.

The two chatted between themselves whilst they waited for their food to arrive. Grimmjow was curious about Ichigo and bombarded him with questions about his life, not that Ichigo minded.

All too soon their food arrived, and Grimmjow found out he really liked Chinese food. Especially the squid! Although he also found out he most certainly did not like chopsticks! Frustrated Grimmjow slammed them down on the table and whilst Ichigo laughed at him. The blue haired man frowned as a deep blush formed on his cheeks. When Ichigo was finally able to breathe through the laughter he signalled Halibel and asked her for a fork.

Grimmjow waited until Ichigo was completely occupied with his food once again before toeing off his sneakers, pausing only briefly to make sure Ichigo hadn't noticed. To be honest it was the long floor length table clothes that had given him the idea. Grimmjow resumed eating, giving no hint as to what he was about to do.

Ichigo was thoroughly enjoying his food, and Grimmjow's company.

It had been too long since he'd been here, he'd have to make sure he came back again soon, he hoped with Grimmjow. Ichigo was brought out of his reverie by something touching his leg, he paused mouth open, chopsticks halfway between his mouth and his plate. It took only seconds to realise that the thing on his leg was Grimmjow's foot. Said foot began gently caressing his calf, slowly working its way upwards towards his thigh.

"D-don't..."

Grimmjow ignored him. That bastard. The teen tried to ignore him but the other wasn't allowing it as his foot made its way higher to his groin. Ichigo bit his bottom lip and dropped his chopsticks as Grimmjow pressed his foot against Ichigo's cock rubbing it through his jeans.

Grimmjow grinned, watching Ichigo fidget, blushing whilst he gripped the edge of the table. This was great, Ichigo looked so cute, flustered and absolutely delicious. Grimmjow was unable to fight his glee any longer when he felt Ichigo spread his legs, giving him better access.

Ichigo could die of embarrassment at any moment and not care. Grimmjow was being a bastard and he hated to admit it but... he was loving it. The feel of Grimmjow's foot massaging his growing erection was driving him wild.

"G-Grimm..." The moan was almost inaudible, but Grimmjow's sensitive hearing heard it. The blunette's self control was wavering. Damn plan backfired on him.

"T-toilet Grimm..." it took all Ichigo's strength to get up from the table, luckily his jumper covered his crotch or the whole world and their mother would be able to see his raging hard on. Ichigo practically ran to the toilets, he needed to cum and now! That stupid bastard teased him to the point of pain, and in public too! Although he'd never say it out loud... he did enjoy it.

Grimmjow smirked as he watched the boy go. Although he had his own problem to deal with now. So a quick decision later he followed after Ichigo, he passed by Halibel on his way and told her they'd be right back.

Ichigo had barely closed the door in its frame when a large hand on the other side prevented it from fully closing and before he knew it, opening again to reveal the cause of the bulge in his pants.

"Wha-" Ichigo was promptly cut off by a pair of lips on his. Ichigo stumbled backwards as Grimmjow walked forward, fumbling behind him to close and lock the door.

Ichigo didn't even bother to fight Grimmjow, his resolve melted away long ago he wanted, no needed, release. Ichigo was surprised as he was turned around, his back now pressing against the toilet door. The orangette gasped and Grimmjow used this opportunity to invade his hot mouth with his tongue, exploring every inch possible. Grimmjow's hands dropped to Ichigo's bum and pulled him closer grinding their pelvises together.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss, moving his hips trying to get more friction, more contact, he needed more!

Reluctantly Grimmjow broke the kiss, the look of the panting, blushing boy in front of him going straight to his already painfully hard cock. Smirking Grimmjow sank to his knees, not breaking the eye contact with the boy as he pushed up the boy's sweater.

"Hold this" Grimmjow mumbled, and Ichigo held onto said item of clothing, keeping it out of the way. In some small part of Ichigo's mind he couldn't believe this was happening but a much larger part of his mind didn't want it to stop.

Grimmjow nuzzled against the boys thigh as he unbuckled the belt and buttons that were obstructing him. With his other hand Grimmjow quickly freed his own erection. Once both were free Grimmjow took Ichigo into his mouth and began to suck whilst stroking himself.

Ichigo fought back a moan and bucked his hips trying to penetrate that delicious heat further, he was in heaven right now.

Grimmjow jerked himself off just how he knew he liked it, whilst sucking teasingly slow on Ichigo's engorged cock. The blunette glanced up at his Ichi and groaned at the sight of the boy above him.

"Grimmy... m-more... go f-faster!"

Grimmjow moaned around Ichigo's cock increasing both the pace of his strokes and his sucking, feeling the initial heat of his oncoming orgasm coiling in the pit of his stomach. Ichigo's thrusts became more erratic and Grimmjow knew Ichi was close too.

Ichigo had to bite into his fist to stop his moans from spilling from his lips. Reaching down Ichigo entwined his free hand in Grimmjow's rebellious sky blue locks almost screaming in pleasure when Grimmjow deep throated him. Ichigo could feel his release swiftly approaching, he couldn't fight it anymore.

"I'm... hah... cumming!"

Grimmjow was taken by complete surprise as Ichigo's other hand made its way to Grimmjow's hair, pulling him forward until his nose touched Ichigo's belly, and kept him there but he didn't fight it. The blunette continued stroking himself at a rapid pace until almost in unison the two males orgasmed. Without hesitation Grimmjow swallowed his mouthful as his hips jerked sporadically riding out the last of his orgasm, the evidence of which was splattered on the cubicle floor.

Ichigo sighed happily as Grimmjow released his softening cock and tucked himself away, the orangette was leaning on the door for support. He didn't trust his legs to hold him up just yet.

Grimmjow grinned wickedly as he stood up, leaning forward Grimmjow delicately kissed Ichigo's full lips.

"We should be getting back..."

Ichigo blushed as he unlocked the toilet door and lead the way back to their table, and their unfinished dinner.

The rest of the night was perfect. Ichigo and Grimmjow enjoyed the remainder of their meal, not caring that now it was luke warm. They enjoyed a starlit walk home, and curled up together on the sofa to watch a horror movie. Ichigo knew it was a bad idea, he was very easily scared, not that he told Grimmjow that. Eventually he gave in to watch the movie Grimmjow said looked interesting, and Ichigo hid his face in Grimmjow's side every time he got scared. Grimmjow laughed every time Ichigo did so and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Grimmjow could certainly get used to living here with this boy.

**It was Nel after all! I love Nel to bits but she is a little crazy. XD Poor Grimmy was totally clueless around her Hahaha! I'm a little hot under the collar after that restaurant scene. I wouldn't mind going to dinner with Grimmy! XD Please review! **


	7. Gone but not forgotten

**Before: I wrote most of this on the train too and from work at 7am in the morning, sleepily rubbing my eyes whilst trying to concentrate. The man with a cold and a runny nose but no tissue was no help with all HIS GODDAMNED SNIFFING! T_T OH! And for those of you who don't know Shiloh is pronounced SHY-LOW**

**Warnings: character death. This one's a little sad and violent**

Mine ch.7

Grimmjow woke to a hushed and, yet undeniably panicked voice followed by another more demanding and threatening voice. The first voice was Shiloh's he knew that without even trying the second was completely unfamiliar to him and worry and panic turned his blood to ice. As quietly as he could Grimmjow crept out of bed and silently moved towards his bedroom door. The blunette was shivering, not because of cold, it was unreasonably warm tonight, but because of the adrenaline coursing through his veins. If Shiloh was in trouble he would die protecting her if need be.

Pushing his door open just a crack he peeked out into the living area. Shiloh was on her knees, in her nightdress tears streaking down her heart shaped face mouthing words he couldn't hear. Two men stood with their backs to him. Grimmjow dared to open the door a tad more and strained his ears. What the hell was going on?

"He's not here!" Grimmjow froze, those men were here for... him? He was sure he didn't know them...

Shiloh's declaration seemed to anger the men as one leant forward and slapped the white witch so hard she was knocked off balance, landing on her stomach Shiloh raised her hand tentatively touching her throbbing red cheek as she glared up with nothing but hatred in her eyes, so fierce it almost scared Grimmjow. Almost. Without a second thought the young man's feet were moving, he threw open his bedroom door and bolted across the room barely registering anything but his own anger. How dare he touch Shiloh with his filthy hands?

Grimmjow had the element of surprise as he tackled the man directly in front of Shiloh. The two landed in a tangle but Grimmjow was quick to right himself, straddling the man he rained punches down on the man's body. The blunette revelled in the moans of pain coming from the man below him when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Grunting in pain Grimmjow slumped forward and as a result was pushed off the man he had been pummelling only moments before. A mere second later Shiloh was at his side, stroking his hair and telling him that he would be okay. Grimmjow's eyes rolled as he tried to focus and look around the room. God he was dizzy, and his head was pounding.

"Not here huh? Looks pretty 'here' to me. Dumb bitch." The taller of the two men spat, his right hand glimmered and as Grimmjow looked he could make out a silver knuckle duster. Huh. So that's what he'd been hit with. No wonder it fucking hurt so much. Grimmjow growled low in his throat, his head spinning slightly as he tried to sit up.

"What the fuck do you want with me?"

"Now, now mind your manners" The man taunted as his partner righted himself, standing on the other side of the small room, out of Grimmjow's reach.

Grimmjow snarled whilst Shiloh tried to calm him. "Grimmjow" she whispered "Don't rise to it...he's trying to bait you into fighting him..."

Grimmjow's sky blue eyes locked with the hazel eyes of the intruder, they glinted with wild excitement.

"What I want is to make sure you were home before I lit this lovely little cottage on fire."

"No, no! You can't!" Shiloh cried.

The man smiled maniacally at Grimmjow and Shiloh as he carried on talking. Grimmjow placed a hand on the white witch's arm keeping her in place, he could feel her trembling in fear even though she didn't show it.

"We don't want his kind here!" The man snarled. "He's a monster wearing a human skin, a demon in disguise. Who know's how long it will be before he starts snatching our wives and eating our children, you disgusting creature." The intruder looked Grimmjow in the eye at the last comment.

Grimmjow was angry, he hadn't done anything wrong! He loved Shiloh, he only had eyes for her and lord knows he didn't want to eat children. But before Grimmjow could open his mouth to protest Shiloh was on her feet walking past him.

"Don't you dare!"

The man laughed at her. "Excuse me?"

"I said don't you dare! Say what you want about me but don't you dare bad mouth my Grimmjow! I taught him how to change into human form, he's harmless always has been always will be! He's just a cat..."

The intruder took a step closer to Shiloh, bringing his fist back and punched the young woman hard in the gut laughing as he did so. The look of surprise and pain was clear on her face as she fell to the ground clutching at her mid section, barely a sound escaping her lips.

Grimmjow saw red and launched himself at the bastard who hurt his love. He'd barely taken two steps when her felt a weight on his back and his face connect with the hard wood floor, his hands unable to stop the impact. Grimmjow grunted as he landed tasting copper as blood filled his mouth. He struggled to move as the other man pinned him. He was much heavier than the blunette and from this position he was struggling to shift him.

The man grabbed the sides of Grimmjow's face and jerked it roughly to force him to look at his partner and Shiloh.

"Let me up! Let me up you bastard!" Grimmjow continued to struggle his movements becoming more jerky and fierce as he witnessed the sight before him.

Shiloh was curled into a ball trying desperately to protect her vulnerable organs from the sheer force of the punches that landed on her body, but the silver knuckle dusters made it impossible to block most of the damage. Screaming in pain her blood splattered across the floor like morbid rain. Grimmjow felt tears stinging his eyes but refused to give in with one last heave he managed to throw the heavy man off him and raced across the room. Bringing his foot back he swung as hard as he could, connecting the blow with the side of the fuckers head sending him spiralling backwards.

Grimmjow didn't care what the other men were doing he had to get to Shiloh. He'd pick her up and run to the town doctor, he just had to get them out of here first. Bending over Shiloh's limp and bleeding body he reached out to pick her up when he felt pain explode in his exposed back. The blunette slumped forward his hands landing either side of Shiloh's torso.

Shit this wasn't looking too good.

A well aimed kick followed quickly by another and another connected with Grimmjow's ribs as the men took turns kicking him. The blows were relentless and Grimmjow could barely breathe and his lungs burned. He couldn't move through fear that they might hit Shiloh.

Grimmjow breathed a sigh of relief as the kicks stopped, but no sooner had they ceased a hand grabbed him by the neck and dragged him unceremoniously from his protective stance over his love.

The two men continued beating Grimmjow until he passed out, his attempts to fight back becoming more futile as his body gave in to exhaustion, forcing it to shut down in an act of kindness, trying to save Grimmjow from the pain as much as the blunette tried to fight it blackness clouded his vision and he collapsed. Grimmjow would hate himself for many years to come, because of this one involuntary mistake.

When Grimmjow came to it took a minute for his memories to come flooding back, accompanied by the smell of smoke and burning wood

He tried to move from his lying place on the floor, wincing in pain as he moved. Coughing as he breathed in a lung full of smoke, he began to panic. The cottage was on fire! Looking around the cottage was badly damaged and flames consumed almost everything. Suddenly he found what he was looking for; Shiloh's body lay where the intruders had left her.

"Shiloh! Shiloh answer me!" Grimmjow was pleased when he saw her moving. Filled with a new determination he crawled along the floor to Shiloh. It took all of his remaining strength to stand and lift her, she shifted in his arms and clung to his shirt.

"...Grimmy..."

Grimmjow limped back towards the front door, avoiding the flames consuming the floor and bits of falling roof. Finally he made it outside, gently laying Shiloh away from the fire he planned to run and get the doctor, he'd be faster on his own. The blunette stood to move when Shiloh grabbed his hand.

"D-don't...leave..." her breathing was laboured and she was in a lot of pain, but her eyes

were sharp and focussed. She tried to grip Grimmjow's hand but her strength was failing her.

"Grimmy... I-I'm not going to m-make it..." she looked into Grimmjow's sky blue orbs.

"No! Don't say that Shy! Just let me run to town i'll get the Doc and he can cure you, make you better and we can move to a new town..." Grimmjow spoke softly as he held on to Shiloh's pale slender hands, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

A smile crossed Shiloh's sleepy looking face. Grimmjow could be so naive it was so cute, she was going to miss him, but she'd watch over him always.

"Shh and l-listen to m-me...I have... no r-regrets. Every day I spent...with you was perfect...I only w-wish I could s-spend more time with you... " Shiloh's eyes fluttered closed a slight frown creasing her brow.

"Shy... I love you..." Grimmjow reached up and stroked her pale cheek.

"I love you too Grimmy. I always will" With the last of her strength she reached up and pulled Grimmjow closer placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Grimmjow pulled Shiloh into his lap holding her close to his chest, he could feel her breathing slow as tears began to streak down his cheeks. Grimmjow watched Shiloh's face intently, afraid of missing her last moments.

Shiloh grew weaker until finally she was gone. Grimmjow has no idea how long he sat with Shiloh, but he just couldn't let her go yet, even though his body hurt from head to toe.

The sun began to rise before Grimmjow even looked away from Shiloh's lifeless body. The sky was turning red as the sunlight filtered through the darkness. Reluctantly Grimmjow laid Shiloh on the ground and scouted around for something to aid digging her grave.

Silently Grimmjow buried Shiloh on the edge of the forest facing the town she loved. A small bunch of white flowers where the only marker on Shiloh's grave. They were her favourite. Grimmjow said a prayer for Shiloh, the heat of her still blazing home on his back.

The hardest thing the blunette ever had to do was leave Shiloh's grave side. All he wanted to do was curl up by her and never leave, but he knew he needed medical attention. With great reluctance Grimmjow got up and walked away, in search of the town doctor.

That night after his wounds were tended he left the small town, transforming back into his cat form when he was out of sight. Grimmjow left the town that night and never looked back. Shiloh's place in his heart was never taken by the various owners he'd had over time, preferring to stay in cat form. The blunette thought about Shiloh everyday seeking solace in the good memories of her and the happy times they shared. At first horrific nightmares plagued his every sleeping moment and he was haunted by visions of her murder but the more time that passed, the more the pain healed. There are things he would never forgive himself for and things that would never stop hurting, but the nightmares had stopped and for that he felt eternally grateful.

Shiloh would always be his first love and he would never love again...

Then he met Ichigo.

**So now you know... I hope you enjoyed the look into Grimmy's past, and although it was meant to be sad I hope it's not too sad. Please review like always I love hearing what you think. GG&MM (Of Greek Gods and Mortal Men) ch.4 will be up soon!**


	8. Monday morning blues

**Sorry this took so long to get up! A new character is introduced so keep that in mind when you read and I hope you guys don't get too baffled by it! Enjoy~**

Grimmjow didn't like this. Not one bit, it was Monday morning and Ichigo had gone to school. Grimmjow was in his cat form for the first time in days and was taking advantage of his small size to roll around the floor stretching his slim body. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Grimmjow frowned it was only 10am! There was still another 6hrs before Ichi came home again what on Earth was he going to do for 6hrs? And then he saw it. A mouse was crouching in the kitchen by the fridge with its back to the feline. Quietly as he could Grimmjow rolled over onto his tummy bringing his feet tight under his body, his white tail swished unconsciously as he stared at the tiny mammal, his ears twitching slightly as he listened to the mouse's slight movements. As quietly as he could Grimmjow crept closer to the unaware mouse. The feline crossed the room in mere moments before pouncing and catching the mouse between his paws.

Ichigo wanted to be at home, he was missing Grimmjow terribly. It was only 10am but he felt like he'd been here all day and was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate. His mind kept wondering off into his memories of the weekend. Of the first orgasm he'd had due to the blue haired man, of how his body felt pressed against his own back. Jerking himself off while he knew Grimmjow was only a few feet away. The feel of Grimmjow's mouths on his the silky tongue that slid against and massaged his own appendage. How Grimmjow's hard cock felt pressed against his own as Ichigo jerked them both off. And finally the feel of the blunette's mouth as he sucked Ichigo's cock in the Las Noches toilets.

Ichigo's lower regions began to stir. Thank God he sat at the back of his class.

More images of himself and Grimmjow began to flood his mind. Ichigo bent over the kitchen table with Grimmjow fucking him from behind. The blunette's hands holding his hips tightly from behind as he made Ichigo scream.

Ichigo's right hand began to stray south, groping his dick through his grey school uniform. Soft at first then harder as he teased himself. Ichigo pictured Grimmjow beneath him as the orangette rode his thick cock brushing his prostate with every downward thrust.

The schoolboy tried to keep his face impartial as he ran his fingers over his rapidly hardening cock. What was happening to him? When did he become so perverted? Not that he cared very much right now. The need to cum was becoming unbearable. Before anyone could stop him he stood up and ran from the classroom yelling "Bathroom" as he went.

Grimmjow was feeling impatient again. He was bored out of his mind and, if he was perfectly honest, lonely too. Time felt like it was crawling past, another glance at the clock told him it was 12pm. 4hrs to go. Grimmjow had turned back into a man, making the shift between his two forms was as easy as breathing. All it took was a little concentration. The blunette had foregone clothes, he didn't like them, they felt like barriers and restricted him.

Grimmjow was currently lying on his back on Ichigo's bed trying to occupy as much space as possible. The orangette's scent surrounding him, Grimmjow closed his eyes and pictured the boys face, the rebellious orange hair, his soft honey orbs, that sexy scowl. Damn Grimmjow couldn't wait till Ichigo got home. Soon the blunette was snoozing soundly as he dreamt of the boy he was sure he loved.

Finally it was almost the end of the day. Ichigo just had one more lesson to suffer through. History with Byakuya Kuchiki. Little did Ichigo know he was being watched, he had been all day. A pair of yellow eyes watched and hadn't missed a single step Ichi had made, a single look that crossed his face, a single sigh that escaped his lips. He was paying Ichi the utmost attention. Not that Ichi had noticed. But he didn't mind, not yet, because what Ichi didn't know was he was the love of his life and he was destined to be with the orangette from now until the end of time. And they would be happy together, he would make sure of it.

He hated history class. In fact he hated school in general and would have left already were it not for Ichigo Kurosaki. He was being bullied about his appearance and some gangsters decided they wanted to fight 4 on 1 but then Ichi had stepped in to help even the odds. Needless to say he'd never been bullied again and he had loved Ichigo ever since. Ichigo loved him too or else why would he have saved him? It was love at first sight.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by the monotonous voice of his teacher calling his name.

"Yes sir?" he sneered.

"Would you like an after school detention?" Professor Kuchiki asked sharply.

"No sir"

"Then kindly take out your text book and pay attention to the lesson"

He grumbled as he did as he was told, glancing up he caught the eye of his love. Oh that just made his day, and all the anger he felt towards his teacher just melted away as he looked into those honey colored orbs.

What an idiot. Ichigo hated this class enough as it was without jerks like him interrupting and putting the already irritable professor in an even worse mood. Ichigo glanced round at the idiot. How he hated that guy, he was the most irritating fool in their whole year! Ichigo turned back to face the raven haired teacher, glancing at the clock behind the professors head as he did so. 3pm. Only half an hour left! He could do this! Ichigo engaged his brain and tried to pay attention.

Grimmjow was climbing the walls, today had to be the longest day he EVER experienced! He'd had an amazing sleep stretched out on Ichi's bed wrapped up in the boys scent, but had since woken he was going insane with boredom. Reluctantly he had got out of bed, putting on the clothes Ichi had bought for him and left the apartment they shared. There wasn't long until the school day was finished, Grimmjow knew roughly where Ichigo went to school. Grinning Grimmjow decided to surprise Ichigo and meet him from the gates. If he got lost he'd just ask for directions to... Shit... what was the name of Ichigo's school?

Finally the bell was ringing! It was time to go home! Ichigo threw his books into his bag and ran from the room, vaguely hearing something about reading some chapter of his textbook before tomorrow. Oh well he'd wing it when the time came. Now he had to get home to Grimmjow. Ichigo was in the school yard when he noticed groups of huddled girls giggling. This wasn't completely unusual so he ignored it.

Until he saw a shock of blue hair by the school gates. It couldn't be could it? As he got closer he saw that it was. Grimmjow was looking sheepish, hands in his pockets as he waited for him.

Why was his Ichigo in such a rush to leave the classroom? He followed his orangette out to the school yard, running to keep up with him only to stop short when he walked up to some blue haired freak. Who the fuck was he? He watched as the man scooped Ichigo into a tight and kissed him. How dare he touch Ichigo? Ichigo belonged to him! He could feel the rage boiling inside him. This man would not steal his Ichigo away from him! Ichigo was destined to be his! His love! Ichigo would accept his love! He would willingly or he would make him. Ichigo had no other choice it was him or nothing. He would not allow Ichigo to be with anyone else.

Thank God Grimmjow remembered the colour of Ichigo's school uniform, people already looked at him like he was crazy when he asked for directions to a school he didn't know the name of.

Thankfully he'd come across a woman who didn't look at him like he was mad. She kindly asked him the colour of the uniform and told him it was Karakura high he was looking for and how to get there. He'd thanked her and set off running to get there before he missed Ichi. As it turned out he arrived before the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, much to his relief. It wasn't long before students filled the yard, girls giggled and pointed at him making him feel uncomfortable. But then he saw a familiar flash of orange moving swiftly towards him. Grimmjow couldn't help it, as soon as Ichigo was within arms reach he pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him a little too passionately. Oh who cares now? He missed Ichigo.

Ichigo was more embarrassed than he had ever been in his life as he heard giggles and wolf whistles in the recesses of his mind as Grimmjow kissed him. Ichigo, blushing tomato red, pushed the other man away and dragged him from the school gates, barely hearing Grimmjow's mumbled apology.

The colourful pair walked in silence, comfortable but silence all the same until a though occurred to the younger of the two.

"Grimmjow?"

"Hm?" The blunetter turned to look at Ichigo.

"How old are you?"

Grimmjow smiled. "Does it matter?"

"Not really" Ichigo frowned slightly "but..."

"But?"

"I'm curious"

"200"

Ichigo paused midstep. "How? You don't look more than 20!"

The confused look on Ichigo's face made Grimmjow laugh. "The use of magic slows down my aging. When I choose to stop using magic and pick one form or another i'll start to age normally again."

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow. "Huh. And have you... you know... had many...owners?" Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Four. Including you and Shiloh"

"Oh." Ichigo felt relief flood his body. "Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?" This boy would never cease to fascinate him.

"What do you want for dinner?"

Grimmjow laughed again. This boy. How happy he made the blunette.

"Fish!" Grimmjow replied, grinning.

The couple continued their walk home unaware of the pair of brown eyes that followed their every move on their journey. Waiting and biding his time, formulating a plan to make Ichigo accept his love. He would accept and the blue haired jerk would be left alone when Ichigo realised his destiny.

**:O Ichi has a stalker! Can you guess who it is? There's a little hint in there but I'm not telling where it is~ GG&MM ch.4 is done but I'm too tired to type it now so you can have it tomorrow OH! I'm thinking of doing a prequel called My Shiloh what do you guys think? Review and let me know ;D**


	9. Psycho Run

**Finally it's done! Once watched this German movie about med students and there was one crazy one who injected people with this stuff that slowly turned them to plastic. It's a creepy but truly awesome movie... too bad I can't remember what it's called now. :| Anyway that's what writing this chapter reminded me of... there was a lot of chasing haha! :D**

It was another long day at school staring at the back of his love's fiery orange head. But today was the day everything would change. Change for the better. Soon Ichigo would realise who he really loved and that it wasn't that blue haired stranger he went home with the other day.

It took days of preparation but he was finally ready, he'd spent the first two days cleaning his basement, removing all the junk and adding covers, cushions and pillows for a make shift bed (he'd get a proper one at a later date.) The second day was spent procuring other necessary items for Ichigo's arrival. It was all so exciting he could barely contain himself as he sat at his desk feeling rather fidgety. Finally the bell rung, signalling the end of the day and he almost leapt out of his seat to catch Ichigo before he left.

"Ichigo!" He grabbed Ichigo's wrist just as he was about to leave the room and felt electricity where their skin touched.

"Yes?" Ichigo smiled politely despite the mild irritation that swirled in honey orbs.

"Can you help me out with something?... Please?" He pressed on when he saw the other about to refuse him. "you're the only one I can turn to..."

Ichigo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Fine. But it better not take long, I'm meeting someone."

"Oh no! Not long at all, follow me!" He still had a hold on Ichigo's wrist and practically dragged him from the classroom in his haste and excitement. He didn't really know where he was leading Ichigo just that it had to be deserted.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. He wished that he'd ignored the other and gone straight out to Grimmjow, who was waiting for him in the courtyard. So lost in his thoughts was Ichigo that he didn't notice the taller boy take him down a deserted corridor. Nor did he notice the small bottle and handkerchief in his other hand. All too soon the two boys came to a stop. Ichigo stumbled slightly at the sudden halt, putting his hand out to support himself against the nearest wall.

Only then did he realise that his classmate had him cornered in the corridor leading to the roof. Ichigo could no longer hear the foot falls of his peers as they rushed to leave the academic building and get home to their loved ones. Or their excited voices as they chattered happily about their plans for the weekend.

Dread spread through his veins like ice as his instincts to run kicked in. He watched as his classmate poured a clear liquid onto the handkerchief and made the split second decision: Now. This was his best opportunity whilst the other was distracted, Ichigo barged past the dark skinned boy and broke into a run, faintly hearing glass break and a strained "fuck."

Ichigo was trying hard not to think, not to panic because panic caused stupid mistakes. Of one thing he was absolutely certain: he had to get to Grimmjow. Grimmjow would keep him safe and protect him from harm. Ichigo's heart hammered against his ribcage in a harsh rhythm, adrenaline coursed through his body powering him on and pushing his limitations. Ichigo dared not to look behind him, he was terrified of what he would see, although he could hear the bigger males pounding footsteps behind him.

Finally Ichigo made it back to the stairs. Awkwardly he ran down them three at a time, hoping to widen the distance between him and his would be kidnapper. Ichigo felt his heart crash through the floor when he heard a resounding thump on the level between stair cases and, unable to stop himself, Ichigo turned to look at the source of the noise. Standing with a shit eating grin plastered on his face was Zommari Leroux. That gangly fucker had just jumped down the flight of seven stairs!

A few seconds passed Ichigo staring at Zommari, Zommari staring at Ichigo before the latter remembered that he should be running and started down the next flight of stairs.

Four sounds floated through the air on the deserted staircase; the ragged breaths being pulled into Ichigo's lungs, the sound of Zommari leaping down the stairs, the slapping of Ichigo's feet as he ran and the maniacal laughter of Zommari Leroux as he chased the frightened younger male.

There was no denying that Ichigo was terrified the evidence was clear on his body, from the look of horror in his eyes to the way he stumbled as he reached the bottom of the final staircase. Speed overtaking his body's ability to keep up.

Ichigo was three feet from freedom, the door to the school grounds where he knew Grimmjow was waiting for him was just outside his reach. He was almost there. Almost free. Almost.

Unfortunately for Ichigo that little stumble was all Zommari needed to close the remaining gap between them. Ichigo felt the last of his hope dissolve as a large hand grabbed the back of his school shirt, his voice dying in his throat as Zommari yanked him backwards. No sooner was his back flush against Zommari's chest the slightly odd smelling handkerchief was held firmly over his mouth and nose. Ichigo fought with all his might, struggling against the vice like grip that had him, but it was no use his body was turning to lead and failing him. Ichigo's whole world turned black as unconsciousness claimed him. Zommari's baritone was the last thing he heard through the sea of blackness and despair that he was drowning in.

"You will accept my love Ichi. I love you so, so much."

**:O It was Zommari! He got Ichigo! What's gunna happen next? Haha why am I asking you? You don't know! :P Please review.**


	10. Not close enough

**So this is chapter 10! This story has taken on a life of its own and I've loved every minute of writing Mine and I hope that you've enjoyed reading it. I could probably keep this going forever but I feel there are only a couple of chapters left, as heavy as it makes my heart Mine is almost over. If you haven't read the two other stories I'm working on (Of Greek Gods and Mortal Men & The Ties That Bind) please take a look! I have a head full of ideas so a new story is coming very soon too! :D**

Grimmjow watched as the crowd coming out of the school gates thinned and began to worry. Ichi was usually out by now. What could be holding him back? Grimmjow wandered into the school building hoping to find Ichigo in his classroom. Perhaps he'd got a detention? The blunette searched for an adult to ask for directions to the third year classrooms.

Zommari stopped dead, his heart hammered in his chest as he watched an all too familiar tuft of blue hair disappeared down the corridor and round the corner. He shifted Ichigo's weight on his shoulders and when he was sure the blunette was gone the teen made his way to his car and bundled his obsession onto the back seat before making his way back home with the biggest grin on his face. This was going so well.

Grimmjow finally found Ichigo's stupid ass classroom. Why the hell was this school like a freaking labyrinth? However his elation at having found the classroom was short lived as he found it empty. Fuck. Something was very, very wrong. Grimmjow had to find Ichigo and fast!

Zommari was ecstatic to finally be home, it took less time than he thought to take Ichigo from the car (he carried Ichigo princess style) and take him down to the bedroom in the basement. Zommari gently laid Ichigo down on the make shift bed of blankets and cushions spread out on the mattress on the basement floor, before sitting down next to the sleeping boy and watched his restful face. The dark skinned teen couldn't be happier, his love was finally where he belonged.

When Ichigo finally woke he was staring into the face of Zommari Leroux.

"You!" Ichigo snarled as he quickly sat up, instantly regretting it as his head spun, making him feel sick.

"I wouldn't move so quickly if I were you" Zommari reached out to touch Ichigo's fiery hair. A slight frown creased his brow as the other boy slapped his hand away.

"Don't you touch me! I want to go home, take me home right now!"

The dark skinned boy smiled. "My love, you are home. From now on you never have to leave I'll take care of your every need" Zommari glanced down at Ichigo's crotch and smiled.

The look didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. "Che. Like I'll ever let you touch my cock, freak."

Zommari was angry now, he was not a freak, and without thinking he pulled back and punched Ichigo in the jaw. Instantly he regretted it, seeing the look of ferocity on Ichigo's face.

"I-I'm sorry my love I didn't mean to hurt you! Please forgive me!" Zommari reached forward to comfort the boy in front of him who was clutching at his jaw.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo flopped down on the mattress, facing away from the other boy. "I want to go home"

Ichigo would learn to love it here, they were meant to be together Ichigo just didn't realise it yet.

Night began to fall and Grimmjow had not stopped searching for his love, he'd resorted to stopping random passersby and asking if they'd seen him. No one had.

It was 4am when exhaustion began to overpower the adrenaline that had been pumping through his body with every beat of his heart.

With a tired body and a heavy heart Grimmjow trudged back to the house he shared with Ichigo, already planning tomorrow's search as he kicked off his shoes in the hallway. Without even thinking about it the blunette made a bee line for Ichigo's room, silently stripping down to his boxers before collapsing into the neatly made bed. Grimmjow curled up into a tight ball pulling the blankets over his head as he did so, completely enveloping himself in Ichigo's scent. Taking a deep breath Grimmjow fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

Ichigo, too, was having nightmares he missed Grimmjow like crazy and vowed that if he ever escaped he would tell Grimmjow that he loved him. For now he was sure that he loved Grimmjow with every fibre of his being and every piece of his heart.

Ichigo didn't know when he'd fallen asleep but now he was awake he sprung to his feet determined to find a way out. From where he stood there was only one door and one window, the door lead to the rest of the house and the window was too high up for him to reach. It was only just big enough for a small animal to fit through so even if Ichigo could reach it there was no way he could squeeze through it.

But even though he knew he couldn't reach and wouldn't fit he couldn't stop himself from wanting to try. Ichigo knew that he'd never forgive himself for not trying. The only problem with that plan being apart from his bed the room was completely empty and devoid of anything that could help him... unless... Ichigo grabbed the many pillows and cushions and threw them in a heap by the window. Next to join the pile were the blankets, it wasn't much of a pile but it was something. Ichigo climbed the small mound which brought him closer to the window than he thought. Perhaps if he jumped?

Ichigo could feel his heart pounding in his chest, nerves caused his palms to prickle uncomfortably and adrenaline made his breaths quick and shallow.

Eyes fixed on the window above his head, Ichigo jumped. Not close enough. Shit. Another try brought Ichigo closer but not close enough, and he began to panic, he had to try again he couldn't let himself give up yet!

This time when Ichigo jumped his fingers caught the narrow window ledge. Success! But Ichigo couldn't let himself get distracted who knew how long until Zommari came to check on him again? minutes? seconds? Ichigo could see daylight outside but just how early it was he had no idea. He really should invest in a watch.

Bringing both his feet up so the soles were flat against the wall Ichigo began to pull himself up so he was eye level with the thin plane of glass, maybe he'd fit after all? The teen shifted his weight so he was resting on one arm and had the other free to open the small portal. So focussed in the task at hand Ichigo didn't hear the footsteps approach the basement door, he didn't hear said door being unlocked or slowly opened. In fact Ichigo was completely unaware of Zommari's presence until his thick hand wrapped around his ankle and yanked him away from the window causing Ichigo to cry out in surprise and fall onto the mound of cushions and blankets that he'd made.

Ichigo felt all his hope for freedom fly out the inched open window, to be instantly replaced with despair. Ichigo wanted to cry but he would not show weakness in front of his kidnapper.

Zommari dragged Ichigo over to the now unmade bed by the ankle he still had hold of before throwing the younger teen onto the mattress. Fury and hurt burned in his eyes. How dare Ichigo try and escape? Zommari unbuckled his belt. "That was very naughty Ichigo. Naughty boys need to be punished."

**Goodness! I really had to strain my brain for this ch. Things I wanted to happen didn't, and things happened that I didn't expect. O.O Will Grimmjow be able to rescue Ichigo? What was the punishment Ichigo got from Zommari? Will Ichigo try and escape again? I'll answer all of these questions in ch. 11 promise! Please review! The Ties That Bind is the next to be updated! :D**


	11. A plan hatched

**As an apology for taking so long I give you my second update in two days! Next chapter is the final -cries- hope you enjoy it! Oh btw mentions of rape, nothing graphic it's literally a couple of lines...**

Ichigo curled up into a ball on the bed, his body ached as badly as his heart he missed Grimmjow terribly and all he wanted to do was get back to him and the home they now shared. In the furthest recesses of his mind Ichigo heard the basement door shut and lock as Zommari left for school. School... Ichigo wondered vaguely if anyone had noticed his disappearance yet... Was anyone looking for him? Did anyone even care...? Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he thought about the ones he loved.

Grimmjow was making his way back to Karakura High as he did everyday ever since Ichigo went missing, in the hopes that he would spot his love or any clues to his whereabouts.

Sat on a wall outside the school in his cat form Grimmjow watched as each student passed scanning their faces and belongings for something he recognised. Grimmjow refused to believe that Ichigo had left him or worse. Lost in his thoughts Grimmjow almost missed the faint scent drifting by on the breeze, Grimmjow's eyes widened in disbelief. Ichigo... Grimmjow jumped down off the wall and changed back into his human form and followed his nose to the source but what met him wasn't Ichigo but a tall dark skinned teen.

"Umm hi you don't know me but..." Grimmjow stopped mid sentence as the words died in his throat, this may not be Ichigo but that messenger bag... He knew that bag... It was Ichigo's favourite, he never left home without it. "Hey! Where did you get that bag!" Grimmjow made a grab for it but the other was too fast. "Ichigo! Where's Ichigo?!"

The other boy looked at him with wide eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"That's Ichigo's bag it smells like him!" Grimmjow was starting to get angry now. This boy had Ichigo or knew where Ichigo was. He was not going to just let it go for now thought he had no choice as the dark skinned teen was already walking swiftly away.

Zommari bit down on his thumb as he sat in class and thought about that morning. The blue haired ape was sharper than he gave him credit for. What was he going to do now...? Would that deluded freak still be waiting for him after school? Why couldn't he understand that Ichigo belonged to him, with him? Why was he the only one who saw their destinies?

The rest of the day passed with a certain unease for Zommari as he thought about all the possible things that could have happened while he was away from his love, but as often as he thought of Ichigo he thought if the wonderful time they'd had that very morning. It didn't matter to Zommari that Ichigo frowned the whole time, or struggled through most of it and didn't even get hard or cum what mattered was now they were joined together by the red string of fate and the act of love they had committed, only next time Zommari would try harder to please Ichigo. It was his first time after all, he couldn't be blamed for the little mistakes.

Grimmjow spent his whole day plotting and planning on how to get his love back. Ichigo had been gone a week now and Grimmjow feared that if he left it any longer something awful would happen if it hadn't already. By the time the school day was over Grimmjow had a fully formulated plan in his head and was already on the way to setting it in action. By the time Zommari left school that afternoon Grimmjow was already perched in his cat form on the wall outside, looking to all those who passed like a lazy sleeping cat, but the truth is Grimmjow was wide awake watching the people who went by looking for a particular person. It wasn't long before the feline spotted the dark skinned giant rushing by him to get to his car.

Zommari was in such a rush he didn't notice the feline form of the man he hated so much slink into the car after him and settle himself on the floor behind the driver's seat.

Zommari was consumed with thoughts of Ichigo, thoughts of that morning and the actions he was so keen to repeat whether Ichigo liked it or not. After all he was providing for Ichigo so it made sense that he could take his pleasures from Ichigo as payment... Right? Ichigo owed him.

Ichigo lay on his make shift bed on the floor, he'd fallen into a very cold and uneasy sleep. After his "punishment" Zommari had given him his "reward" both had made his ass hurt and his body ache. Zommari had hit him so hard Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if there were still hand prints back there.

What caused Ichigo to wake from this nightmare ridden sleep was a loud crash on the floor above his head followed by muffled shouts and the shuffling of objects, presumably furniture and feet. Ichigo didn't waste a moment, he began gathering up his clothes that his kidnapper had strewn around the room all the while shouting for help... Maybe this would be his lucky day! He was finally going to be free again!

Grimmjow hadn't expected this to be easy, not by a long shot, but Ichi's kidnapper just wouldn't go down, boy could he take a punch. That last hit took all his strength but finally the bastard fell and stopped moving. Then the bluenette heard something that made his heart race. Ichi's voice! The bluenette pulled off the teens school tie and dragged him over to the radiator, tying him as tight as he could. Hopefully not cutting off the circulation to his fingers but honestly not caring, losing his hands was the least he deserved.

Pounding on a door just down the narrow hallway brought him out of his thoughts. Ichi! Grimmjow nearly fell over in his haste to get up and get to the door that so easily blended into the wall, only to find it locked.

"Ichigo..."

A muffled voice came from the other side. "Yes... Yes it's me Grimm... Let me out...please..." Ichigo was sobbing now and it broke Grimmjow's heart.

"Baby listen to me, the doors locked I have to kick it off I need you to stand well back... I don't want to hurt you. I'm gunna count to ten first to give you time to move ok?"

"O-ok"

Grimmjow started a slow count to ten hopefully loud enough for Ichigo to hear, before taking a deep breath kicking the door hard in the middle causing the wood to splinter, fracture and come off the hinges. Grimmjow pushed the door aside and saw at the bottom of the stairs a very frightened looking Ichigo the moment he laid eyes on his lover he knew something was wrong but before he could say anything Ichigo was already running up the stairs towards him.

Ichigo was so relived he was crying, all he wanted was to be in Grimmjow's arms and his legs just weren't moving fast enough. When finally he got to Grimmjow it was easy to push the week aside and forget what had happened because Ichigo knew that this was where he belonged. With Grimmjow, and as his arms wrapped around him he knew Grimmjow felt the same.

**GRIMMY FOUND ICHI YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Now what? Please leave me a lovely review :D**


	12. Ever After

**I'm so sorry this took so long! This is the final chapter, it's been a long bumpy 10months (I can't believe I've been writing this for so long!) but I hope you enjoy it! :D**

It had taken every ounce of persuasive skill that Ichigo had to convince Grimmjow to leave Zommari's house without killing him once he'd seen the marks he'd left on Ichigo's body. These were only the ones on his face and neck, Ichigo dreaded what he'd do once he saw the other more intimate marks the bastard had left...

Ichigo hadn't wanted anything more than to call the police and have the whole ordeal over with so he could finally focus on just being with Grimmjow. Zommari was a sick fuck and that was that, Ichigo didn't need to think any deeper about it than that. The phone call to the police was over faster than he thought and they arrived at Zommari's house within ten minutes to find Ichigo still standing on the lawn.

Ichigo frowned at the young and rather handsome Officer Shuuhei as he insisted that his colleague give him a ride to the hospital. It was much more fuss than he wanted but with a reassuring squeeze of the hand from Grimmjow he agreed to go after giving his statement. The journey to the hospital was spent in silence with Ichigo staring out the window but never letting go of Grimmjow's hand, he could feel the bluenette's thumb stroking over his hand ever so gently and couldn't help the tiny smile that pulled at the corner of his lips.

Ichigo walked quietly through the halls of the sterile smelling hospital as a dark haired doctor lead him to a private room, she told Grimmjow and the officer to wait outside.

"Um I'd like Grimmjow to stay... If that's ok Dr..." Ichigo glanced at her name badge "Unohana"

The Doctor smiled at him kindly. "That's fine Mr Kurosaki, now if you would please step into the middle of the room and take off your clothes I need to photograph your injuries" Dr Unohana replied as she closed the blinds to the hallway windows. Assault injuries of any kind needed to be taken in natural lighting as to avoid making them look better or worse than they actually were but that didn't mean they couldn't have some privacy.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment this would be the first time that Grimmjow saw him fully naked... And it had to be like this...

Grimmjow saw Ichigo stiffen at the thought of removing his clothes, and his heart ached more than it already did if that was even possible. Grimmjow moved to stand in front of his lover and slowly began to unbutton his school shirt.

"It's okay Ichi, I'm here and I'm never going anywhere I will always be by your side." Grimmjow slid Ichigo's shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Next his hands moved to the schoolboy's belt. "I love you Ichigo I hope you know that I will protect you, no one will ever be able to hurt you again. I won't allow it." Grimmjow let Ichigo's pants fall to the floor.

Ichigo hadn't realised he was crying until the bluenette wiped his tears away.

"It's ok you don't have to be afraid anymore"

Doctor Unohana hated to break up their moment of bonding but she had to do the examination, though she was relieved that this young boy had someone who was there for him and would support him.

"Ahem. Are you ready to start the examination Mr Kurosaki?"

The two men looked like they had been pulled out of a trance.

"O-oh.. Yes, sorry" Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away gently. "Where do you need me to stand?"

"Just over there please." The doctor pointed to a clear space in the middle of the room and Ichigo quickly moved into position. The faster this was over the faster he could go home.

The examination wasn't the most pleasant thing he'd ever done, after the photographs and been taken and Ichigo was once again dressed he found himself crying when he had to explain what had happened and watch the dark haired doctor marking off his different bruises and abrasions on a body map. The schoolboy felt his lover stiffen next to him as he heard the details of the assault for the first time but was relieved when Grimmjow didn't say anything or ask any questions and just held his hand. Three hours later Ichigo and Grimmjow arrived back at their flat.

It had taken a few weeks for Ichigo to stop flinching every time the door opened or closed and each time the lock slid closed. And even longer for Grimmjow to be allowed to touch him intimately, kisses were ok as long as there was no tongue and were quick. Hand holding was fine in fact that was all Ichigo would allow. It was a source of comfort for him, touching but not too much, just enough for the schoolboy to know that the bluenette was still there.

Grimmjow loved Ichigo just as much as he always did but if he was perfectly honest he was beginning to get frustrated. The lack of contact was driving his body crazy, he wanted to support Ichigo and be there for him but he had his own needs too. Occasionally they made him be short with the younger male, which he instantly regretted, but trying to keep a focussed mind with a raging hard on was becoming more and more difficult.

Ichigo wasn't an idiot, he could see the struggle Grimmjow was having with himself and although it hurt when Grimmjow snapped at him Ichigo didn't blame him. Something had to give or Ichigo would lose Grimmjow he could feel it, and it's not like he didn't want to sleep with the older man but every time he got in the mood he pictured Zommari and that was it... Mood gone. But today things were going to change. Ichigo had decided that he would make a move on Grimmjow.

Something was wrong with Ichigo today Grimmjow could see it, Ichigo spent the whole day tense and just weird he wanted to broach the subject but he honestly didn't know how. The reality was he didn't know how to make Ichigo feel better and he was terrified of pushing him the wrong way and losing him forever, and that he couldn't do. So here they sat in different rooms, ignoring each other.

Grimmjow was so deep in thought that he almost didn't notice the gentle arms wrap around his neck from behind or the soft lips press against his cheek.

"Ichi... What are you doing...?"

"Just shut up and go with it..." Ichigo began to kiss down his lover's neck and Grimmjow began praying that he hadn't fallen asleep.

Ichigo paused his ministrations to walk round the sofa and climb into Grimmjow's lap and join their lips in a loving kiss.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist pulling him close, their bodies flush against one another. The bluenette's hands slipped under the younger male's shirt and gently caressed his back. As much as he knew this was really happening a small voice in the back of his head kept telling Grimmjow he was dreaming.

Reluctantly Ichigo broke the kiss, softly pulling away from his lover, just far enough that their lips weren't touching but he still felt the brush of his lips against Grimmjow's as he spoke one word.

"Bedroom"

Grimmjow got the hint instantly and rose to his feet taking Ichigo with him. Without much difficulty at all he walked to the others room kicking the open door shut behind him and dropped Ichigo unceremoniously down onto the bed.

Ichigo blushed as he watched Grimmjow begin to hastily undress throwing his clothes in any direction not caring where they fell until only his boxers were left. Even from where Ichigo lay in the middle of the bed he could see Grimmjow's hard on. It was impressive to say the least.

Grimmjow reached for his boxers, about to pull them down when a hand on his stopped him.

"Wait."

"Now's not the time to tell me you changed your mind Ichi..."

"Shut up. It's just... I want to..." Ichigo hooked his fingers in the waistband of Grimmjow's black boxers and began to pull.

"Oh... Ohhhh"

As soon as it was free Ichigo slipped Grimmjow's length into his mouth, slowly sucking whilst gripping the base with his left hand.

Grimmjow fought against the urge to thrust into the others wet heat that was effectively driving him wild. But now was not the time or the orifice to cum in, and Grimmjow knew it. So as gently as he could he pulled out of Ichigo's mouth, who in turn looked incredibly disappointed. That look only lasted a second though as Grimmjow pushed him down, and with the efficiency of a soldier, removed all of the younger's clothes.

Grimmjow traced a finger over his young lover's body he wanted to touch every square inch of Ichigo, wanted to kiss every square inch. God only knew he loved every square inch of the boy sprawled out in front of him. Grimmjow traced his fingers over the boy's petal soft lips, dipping them inside Ichigo's mouth when he opened up. The digits were instantly greeted by Ichigo's tongue as it coated them in saliva. The slippery muscle twirled and danced around Grimmjow's fingers until the other could take no more and withdrew from the boy's warm cavern.

Grimmjow waited until Ichigo's hands had settled on the pillow above his head before gently pressing his index finger into the boy. Smiling as his lovers back arched off the bed and a moan escaped his lips. After a minute or two the bluenette added another finger then another delighting in the way Ichigo's body was responding. Grimmjow really couldn't help the feral grin that spread across his lips.

Ichigo was drowning in bliss, moans were involuntarily being pulled from him as his back arched the younger male thread his fingers through his own hair to keep him from touching himself.

"Grimm... More... Fuck me..."

Without a second thought Grimmjow withdrew his fingers and reached for the drawer in the bedside table he knew there was a little bottle of lube in there and it only took a second for him to find it.

Ichigo was unsure as to whether he could feel any happier at this moment in time, and honestly he couldn't remember why he put this off for so long, all the reasons he thought were perfectly rational before now just seemed stupid to his lust filled mind.

Grimmjow could barely contain himself as he coated his aching erection in lube and lined it up with his lovers twitching entrance. Inch by inch he pressed into Ichigo unable to take his eyes away from his shaft which was rapidly being swallowed by the young man's hole.

Ichigo felt so full. Full of Grimmjow and he could barely take it. All he wanted was for Grimmjow to move! His own erection was red and weeping pre cum.

"M-move damnit!"

Grimmjow was taken a little by surprise but began to move at a slow pace, faltering a little as Ichigo was glaring at him.

"I'm not made of glass Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow picked up the pace thrusting faster and harder into his young lover holding Ichigo's legs by his knees and pushing them wide open. The bluenette was mesmerized by Ichigo's hard on, bobbing with the momentum of Grimmjow's rough thrusting.

The room was filled with lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin, Ichigo's lusty moans and Grimmjow's quiet panting. Ichigo could smell sex in the air and in all honesty the combination turned him all the more, but as much as he was enjoying it Ichigo could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach a steady heat was building there getting ready to erupt down every nerve in his body.

The orangette reached between his spread legs and began to pump his dripping erection faster and faster as he felt Grimmjow's pace change again and he knew Grimmjow was close. Grimmjow was going to fill him with his hot seed and coat his insides!

Ichigo's back arched and he orgasmed moaning his lovers name as hot cum splashed up his abs. White pin pricks dotted across his vision as he fell over the edge lost in the bliss of his own orgasm.

Ichigo looked so sexy covered in his own cum, Grimmjow couldn't hold his load any longer, his thrusts became erratic and three hard and deep thrusts later Grimmjow's orgasm was erupting like a volcano inside him. Grimmjow's whole body tingled as he emptied his load inside the orangette.

Gently Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo and laid down next to him on the bed. Ichigo snuggled up to the larger man and sighed happily.

"Ichi.."

"Yeah Grimm?"

"I choose you."

"Huh?" confusion swam in Ichigo's expressive honey eyes.

"I choose you, and this form... I want to stay with you until my last breath"

Realisation spread across Ichigo's features as the weight of the statement settled on the orangettes mind. Ichigo looked up into Grimmjow's sky blue orbs.

"You'll age... You'll never be able to transform again!"

"If I have you, none of that matters Ichi, you're mine and I never want to leave your side. I love you Ichigo!"

Ichigo blushed an impressive shade of red. "I-I love you too..." Ichigo buried his face in Grimmjow's abs. "Now shush and sleep"

Ichigo and Grimmjow lived happily together for another 70yrs as in love on their last day as they were on their first. Ichigo graduated and followed in his father's footsteps, becoming a successful doctor. Grimmjow worked in Las Noches during the day whilst he studied at night. Grimmjow eventually passed his business studies and opened his own business- a store specializing in cat accessories and cat foods, for who knew cats better than Grimmjow?

When the boys turned thirty they adopted a rebellious red haired child named Jinta and a black haired girl called Ururu. Jinta took after Grimmjow and took over the family business whilst Ururu became a doctor like Ichigo.

And the strange little family lived happily ever after.

The end.

**Well that's it, the end. I'm sad to be finished but I'm happy too I love this story, a lot of my heart went into it and I hope that it shows. Please review and let me know your thoughts I'd love to know. Thanks for sticking with me on this for so long, I hope you'll read my other fics. **

**Ciao, Elly.**


End file.
